1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting the control panel of a cooking range from the accumulation thereon of dirt and grease and more particularly pertains to a new cooking range control panel protection attachment for protecting the control panel of a cooking range from the accumulation thereon of dirt and grease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for protecting the control panel of a cooking range from the accumulation thereon of dirt and grease is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for protecting the control panel of a cooking range from the accumulation thereon of dirt and grease heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for protecting the control panel of a cooking range from the accumulation thereon of dirt and grease include U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,393; PCT Patent No. WO 90/02911 (inventor: Flueckiger); U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,888; U.S. Pat. No. 928,770; PCT Patent No. WO 95/08082 (inventor: Kozdas); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,620.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cooking range control panel protection attachment. The inventive device includes a generally rectangular elongate panel member having a pair of faces, a pair of opposite ends and a pair of sides extending between the ends of the panel member. One of the faces of the panel member is designed for positioning adjacent a control panel of a cooking range such that the panel member covers the control panel of the cooking range. The panel member has a number of spaced apart holes therethrough extending between the faces of the panel member. Each of the holes is designed for extending a rotating shaft of a control knob of a control panel of a cooking range therethrough.
In these respects, the cooking range control panel protection attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the control panel of a cooking range from the accumulation thereon of dirt and grease.